


Friends Forever... Right?

by Mini_Crushies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional pain, Friendship, Hurt, Vent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Crushies/pseuds/Mini_Crushies
Summary: Connie and Steven were friends for a long time, best friends at that. Connie was sure they would be friends forever, after all, Steven wouldn't turn his back on her, right?Well, she thought wrong, and now, she's hurting deeply because of it- Story inspired by and dedicated to a former friend of mine -





	Friends Forever... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly a vent, so just keep that in mind as you're reading this

Connie lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She still didn't understand why Steven, her only real friend, had done that to her.

It seemed strange, how he started out as the nicest person alive. From the moment you see him, you know he'd never intentionally hurt someone, and you seemed that you would get along forever.

She knew he was changing and becoming more stressed out, but she never expected him to just snap like that. All it took was saying the wrong thing, and then he completely lost it.

“Just shut up, okay?! I don't even get why you try, it's obvious that nobody cares about you! Maybe do yourself a favor and just get lost, I mean, I sure the hell wouldn't care!”

She remembered those words that he had said, as if they were engraved in her brain. And maybe they were, maybe they were stuck there for as long as she lived, constantly haunting her and reminding her of that one accidental slip up.

She tightly closed her eyes and forced the memory away, holding back her tears. She wanted to, she wanted to just scream louder than she ever did, but she couldn't. It wasn't worth crying over someone that didn't care, was it?

Of course it wasn't, she didn't understand why she even wanted to, or why she even kept thinking about him when he obviously wasn't worth it.

He wasn't worth the tears she shed every night, he wasn't worth the thoughts she's been having since they stopped being friends, he wasn't worth how terrible and awful she's been feeling, yet she still thinks about him.

She couldn't express how many times she's just wanted to scream out loud, how many times she's just wanted to cry for hours after hours and just let it all go, but couldn't. She felt trapped, as if she were to even say a single word she would be hunted down and suffer a fate like the fusion experiments did.

She’s made new friends, though the more she gets to know them, the more she's reminded of her closest friend and how he stabbed her in the back, and the more she wishes she could go back in time to change what had caused the whole argument in the first place.

She's tried messaging him, tried to contact him on any of his social media accounts, though there's no response. It's like trying to message a person you know isn't it there but dearly miss, you text, deeply hoping for a response, and though not surprised, still very hurt that they ignored you or didn't respond.

And the thing that hurt the most was that he didn't even seem to care. He didn't care that he hurt her more than anyone’s ever hurt her before, he didn't even care about the effects his words had on her.

She rolled over on her side, staring blankly into space, the feeling of emptiness starting to take over all her other emotions. 

Out of all people, why did Steven do this to her? He was nice, they were best friends, he was fun to talk to. 

She wished she was there to talk to him. Explain everything that had changed in the one and a half months that they haven't been friends. Explain how much she's changed in that short amount of time, explain how much she misses him as a friend, explain everything that she was able to.

Though the sad thing was, she knew she couldn't, because he didn't even care.

She still cared though, and she always would.

Despite everything and how much he's hurt her, she'd still take a bullet for him. She'd still go all the way across the universe to rescue him. She'd still give up everything in her life in order to save him, there was no doubt about it.

She was still waiting for the moment for Steven to talk to her again. She was waiting for the moment that he'd text her back and offer to be friends again, an offer she would accept faster than Amethyst could shapeshift.

The thought of Amethyst made her think of what the gems thought about this. She didn't think they'd actually accept this kind of behavior… Would they? She just sighed, knowing what she was doing was pathetic.

She was thinking about someone that no longer cared about her, she wanted to still be friends with someone that had hurt her more than anything in her life.

She pulled out her phone, looking at the messages that she had sent to Steven, sighing as she read them over and over again to herself.

“Hey… You there? I just wanted to say I was sorry for the whole thing that happened back at your place a few weeks ago… Can you forgive me?”

“Hey, just dropping by to say hello… In case you decided to start caring about me again…”

“Just saying hi, again, hoping that you’ll notice that I'm still here…”

“...I'm sorry, Steven… I’m sorry…”

She stopped looking at her texts and briefly went to check out Steven's TubeTube channel, and what she saw only made her hurt even more.

He didn't seem to have any care whatsoever, and he still seemed to be his happy self, even without her in the videos. She read the comments, and the fact that nobody even asked about her made her feel like she had been stabbed right through the chest.

She was hoping that he uploaded an apology video or something, but there wasn't one. There wasn't any sign that he still cared about her, but despite this, for some reason, she still hoped he did.

Even though it was obvious that they weren't going to be friends again, she didn't care. Even though all of this hurt her more than anything, she didn't care.

She really didn't care about how he felt about her anymore, she just wanted to be his friend again.

Even though it would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an old friend of mine, and is dedicated to them as well
> 
> Everything Connie feels is basically how I feel every day since I started thinking about the argument more often than I did when it first happened
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this... I really hope it wasn't a waste of your time...


End file.
